Food processed in a manufacturing facility is highly controlled to ensure safe conditions for consumers. The dangers in manufactured food includes equipment falling into the food, bacterial or fungal contamination, and allergen contamination. The number of individuals particularly children with food allergies has increased dramatically in the last twenty years. Dairy and wheat are potentially deadly allergens common in processed foods. Even trace amounts of an allergen can cause health issues.
To combat this problem, manufacturers process non-allergen versions of their products. Separate manufacturing lines are often constructed to avoid any trace contamination. In the event of cross-contamination, however, hours or days of production may need to be recalled to prevent distribution of tainted food products.